La Liga de la Justicia vs La Bestia
by MrRayney
Summary: El fin del mundo fue evitado. Tal vez las cosas puedan regresar a la normalidad ¿verdad? Desgraciadamente la vida de un superhéroe no es nada fácil. Un poderoso demonio ha sido derrotado. Una niña finalmente ha sido liberada de la influencia de su padre. Un niño ha visto a su amiga morir y regresar a la vida. Y ahora las fuerzas del bien quieren a ambos por razones desconocidas.


**_Justice League Vs The Beast_**

 ** _Escrito por Allen Blaster_**

 ** _Traducido por MrRayney_**

Originalmente ya no tenía pensado traducir nuevas historias y solo centrarme en las traducciones en las que actualmente estoy trabajando, sin embargo tuve que hacer una excepción con esta historia y es que por primera vez desde que soy traductor…alguien me pidio que tradujera una de sus historias.

Si estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes.

Y para aumentar la sorpresa se trató de un autor BBRae al cual respeto mucho porque me gustan mucho sus historias. Realmente no sé muy bien lo que llevo a Allen Blaster a pedirme que le tradujera una de sus historias.

Ahora pasemos a algo más importante ¿De qué trata esta historia?

Bueno este es un Universo Alternativo dentro de la línea temporal de la serie, llevándose a cabo tras el final de la cuarta temporada. Eso significa que olvídense de la saga de la Hermandad del Mal y la película de Tokyo porque aquí eso nunca pasó.

Esta es una historia sobre lo que hubiera pasado si la Liga de la Justicia llegaran a la Torre poco después de la derrota de Trigon y un ¿Qué pasaría si vinieron a llevársela por sus crímenes contra la humanidad por haber traído a su padre al mundo? Obviamente este será un BBRae…pero no esos clichés horribles donde se declaran su amor de un día para otro, más bien su relación se irá desarrollando conforme escapen de la Liga de la Justicia y traten de encontrar un lugar seguro en el mundo.

Bueno creo que eso es todo, si tienen una idea o sugerencia pueden dejarla en los comentarios y yo se la hare llegar a Allen Blaster. Sin nada más que decir espero que disfruten de esta historia.

 ** _No soy dueño de los Jóvenes Titanes ni de la historia presentada, todo esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y como un simple pasatiempo._**

* * *

 ** _La Liga de la Justicia vs La Bestia_**

 _Prólogo: Un final y un inicio_

Era una gloriosa noche para la fabulosa Jump City. Rodeada por misteriosas montañas, mesetas desérticas, grandes bosques y un faro iluminando las costas en medio de la noche. Parecía algo sacado de una bella pintura.

Sus habitantes caminaban tranquilamente por las aceras, algunos tomando el taxi para llegar a casa después de un duro día de trabajo o para ir a la discoteca para pasar un buen rato entre amigos. Aunque había otros que seguían trabajando, limpiando el desorden del día o terminando el papeleo. En los clubes favoritos de la ciudad la noche era acompañada por las canciones de Kelly Clarkson, Justin Timberlake o alguno de los artistas del momento.

Tan solo era otra noche normal para los habitantes de la ciudad.

Las estrellas tintineaban iluminando la noche. Con una pálida luna llena brillando intensamente mientras posaba sobre la gente de Jump City. Algunas parejas simplemente decidieron observar la belleza de la noche mientras disfrutaban de su mutua compañía.

Realmente era una hermosa noche para la ciudad de Jump City. Si algún artista en estos momentos se encontrara sentado en cierta torre en forma de T que se encontraba en la bahía, podría haber sido capaz de admirar la obra maestra que tendría frente a sus ojos. De una manera que jamás sería capaz de olvidar el esplendor de esta noche.

Una verdadera obra de arte en su máximo esplendor por parte de la madre naturaleza.

Realmente era un escenario bastante diferente al que había sido hace unas pocas horas. Teniendo en cuenta que Jump City se había convertido en un páramo completamente devastado. Como si una guerra se hubiera librado en la pequeña metrópolis y una bomba nuclear hubiera eliminado la mayor parte del lugar.

Los habitantes tanto de la ciudad como del mundo se habían convertido en piedra. Mientras el océano cristalino había sido sustituido por lo que parecía haber sido sangre. Junto con el cielo que se tiño de color rojo acompañado de nubes tormentosas, al mismo tiempo que el aire parecía estar siendo contaminado por una gran cantidad de azufre.

Finalmente no nos olvidemos de la Torre de los Titanes completamente destruida. Con todas sus ventanas rotas y la Torre en si parecía haber colapsado sobre sí misma. Pareciendo ahora como una pila de escombros de unos pocos pisos de altura. Con la parte superior doblada ligeramente, como si alguien lo suficientemente grande hubiera descansado sobre ella. En realidad, lucia como una especie de trono.

Oh, esperen…la Torre en realidad había sido convertida en un trono. Por nada más y nada menos que un demonio interdimensional, el destructor de mundos. El segundo teniente de Lucifer, un ser que libró varias batallas contra el cielo y uno de los entes demoniacos más poderosos del cual se tenga conocimiento.

El gran demonio, Trigon el Terrible.

Quien aunque fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo, literalmente había convertido a la Tierra en un infierno para sus habitantes. Con el único objetivo de gobernar el universo.

La Tierra había sido uno de los puntos clave para llevar a cabo su conquista. Cosa que solo había sido posible con el sacrificio de su única hija. Obligándola a convertir su cuerpo en energía pura para formar un portal y así sacarlo de su prisión.

Por fin después de tantos años de espera había logrado conquistar la Tierra. Sin nadie que se metiera en su camino. Se había estado preparando para hacerse cargo de todo el universo y de esa manera reunir el poder suficiente para derrocar al mismo Dios.

Todo se había llevado a cabo según lo planeado.

Desgraciadamente no tuvo una cosa en mente, su hija no se había rendido del todo. Y no todos los habitantes de la Tierra se habían convertido en piedra como lo había pensado. Todo gracias a que su hija los había protegido.

En pocas palabras, los Titanes aún estaban dispuestos a pelear.

Robin guiado por Slade se habían adentrado en las entrañas del infierno para salvar a Raven y tambien que el villano recuperara su fuerza vital. Mientras tanto Chico Bestia, Starfire y Cyborg se habían quedado en la superficie, manteniendo ocupado a Trigon hasta que su líder regresara. El poderoso demonio había estado a punto de acabar con ellos, cuando Slade, Robin y una versión más joven de Raven decidieron unirse a la batalla. Tuvieron suerte de que Slade se encontrara empuñando el arma de un ángel de la muerte.

Trigon en realidad había logrado sucumbir ante los ataques combinados. Sin embargo no por nada Trigon era conocido por ser uno de los demonios más poderosos que existían y de manera sorpresiva había estado a punto de acabar con todos. Pues a pesar de que los jóvenes héroes y su némesis habían dado una buena batalla no había sido suficiente para detenerlo. Sin embargo y para desgracia del poderoso demonio, seguía sin tomar en cuenta un factor importante.

A su hija.

Raven había descubierto que podía pelear contra su padre y que podía hacerle daño. Pero principalmente había aprendido que a pesar de haber heredado sus poderes…ella tenía una mayor cantidad de poder dentro de sí misma. Y eso lo había descubierto cuando transformo su cuerpo en energía pura. Sus ataques se incrementaron a tal intensidad que lo había derrotado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Antes de que Trigon pudiera contratacar, Raven lo consumió por completo con su alma pura. Fue tan grande la magnitud de poder que había erradicado toda influencia de su padre en su dimensión. Desterrando a Trigon a una dimensión donde no había nada y que serviría como su prisión hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Con su exilio, el mundo entero y sus habitantes regresaron a la normalidad. Todos ellos sin ningún recuerdo de lo que había sucedido ese día.

Nadie tenía idea de que el mundo se había detenido y llegado a su fin o que toda la humanidad había estado a punto de quedar convertida en piedra por toda la eternidad. Lo cual era una bendición ya que nadie querría recordar algo como eso.

A excepción de los Titanes y Slade, en realidad casi nadie sabía lo que realmente había pasado ese día. Así como ninguno de ellos quería vivir por una experiencia como esa nunca más.

Desafortunadamente había unos pocos que sabían lo que había sucedido. Aquellas personas que vieron lo que sucedió fuera del planeta y tuvieron que luchar contra los demonios de Trigon en otros mundos. Ellos harían lo que consideraran mejor para todos. No importa que tan barbárico pareciera y tampoco el efecto que tendría sobre cierto número de personas.

El poderoso demonio que había condenado al mundo había sido expulsado. Sin posibilidad alguna de entrar en nuestra dimensión de nuevo. Incapaz de utilizar a su única hija y demasiado débil para ponerse en contacto con sus otros hijos en busca de ayuda. Trigon nunca sería capaz de buscar la venganza que tanto anhelaba.

Pero a veces, la venganza puede llevarse a cabo de diferentes maneras. Así como el miedo de las personas hacia un objetivo en común puede convertirse en sus propios demonios. Siendo capaces de reemplazar fácilmente el mal que trataron de derrotar.

Cuando estos temores…estos demonios, son capaces de manipular los sentimientos y pensamientos de otras personas que ellos consideraban sus amigos. Los resultados a menudo conducen solamente a problemas.

¿Quién dice que no existe el conflicto cuando los héroes del mundo se dividen en varios bandos? Cuando estos grupos solo quieren hacer lo mejor para el mundo. Los cuales temen por el poder que una persona puede poseer. Con solo un reducido número de amigos y una creciente lista de enemigos, hay tantas preguntas que merecen ser respondidas.

Podría haber sido una noche preciosa. Podría haber sido el momento perfecto para celebrar la derrota de Trigon el Terrible.

Pero las celebraciones siempre tienen un final y con ello aparecen los siguientes demonios a los que se tienen que enfrentar.

Incluso si estos demonios dicen estar peleando por el bien de la humanidad.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

Debo decir que esta traducción no le llega a los talones a la historia original, más que nada porque había partes que no sonaban tan bien a la hora de traducirlas y tuve que buscar formas para que encajaran bien para no perder la esencia de la historia escrita por Allen Blaster.

Eso no quiere decir que no me sienta orgulloso de lo que acabo de hacer, realmente al final creo que hice un trabajo decente y me esforzare para que los futuros capítulos queden mejores. Eso se los prometo.


End file.
